ZWILLING
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Tetsuya perlu menekankan beberapa poin penting terhadap Akashi. Salah satunya adalah, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak cocok. Bahkan sebagai teman. (An Akakuro Fanfiction)


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama perkuliahan.

Kuroko Tetsuya merasa konyol, sangat. Karena menurut jadwal yang ia ketahui, mata kuliah pertama telah berlangsung sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Bahasa Inggris, kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah, bukannya duduk manis mendengarkan petuah dosen, ia justru masih sibuk berlari kesana-kemari. Benar-benar kesana kemari karena sialnya, dia belum begitu mengenal gedung fakultas yang ia naungi sekarang. Meski pada faktanya ia sudah melewati beberapa hari masa ospek –yang berarti mengelilingi kampus. Tapi kalau tersesat, ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Itulah yang namanya malu bertanya, sesat dijalan.

Ingin kembali ke bagian administrasi, Tetsuya merasa ragu sebab ia sendiri lupa bagaimana jalan menuju kesana. Jadi yang pasti, biarlah untuk saat ini ia membuang rasa malunya (serius, Tetsuya benar-benar seorang pemalu), dan mulai mencari titik terang dengan bertanya pada siapapun bedebah yang lewat di depan matanya. Siapapun.

Lalu pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Dua detik selepas dirinya berikrar untuk bertanya, muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut merah mencolok dengan tinggi badan seukuran dirinya. Persetan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tidak ramah itu, Tetsuya enggan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam daftar orang-orang penilai buku hanya dari covernya saja. Tepat, ia berharap semoga orang itu tidak se-menyebalkan kelihatannya. Jadi dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat supaya terdengar ramah layaknya penyiar radio di malam hari, Tetsuya mulai bertanya.

"Ano…"

Si rambut merah meliriknya. Tetsuya mendekat dan baru sadar bahwa pemuda yang berdiri di depan memiliki mata yang berbeda warna. Sejenak ia teringat kucing milik tetangganya yang juga memiliki mata yang berbeda warna. Kalau kucing itu berwarna biru dan kuning, yang ini justru merah dan kuning. Wow, Tetsuya sempat berpikir bahwa ini mungkin semacam tren di kalangan anak muda perkotaan. Memakai soflens berbeda warna.

"Ya?"

Kepala merah bersuara. Dan berani sumpah, Tetsuya merasakan jantungnya bergetar hebat barusan.

Dan –oh, satu lagi. Dia tampan.

"Itu, aku mahasiswa baru, jurusan ilmu komunikasi." Tetsuya berucap lancar seperti mobil yang meluncur di jalan bebas hambatan.

 _Sial. Kenapa terdengar seperti seseorang yang mengajak berkenalan?_

"Aku tidak bertanya."

Apa Tetsuya pernah mengatakan bahwa pemuda ini tampan? Baiklah, jika ya maka tolong coret kalimat itu secepat mungkin karena dia lebih terlihat seperti kotoran sapi sekarang.

Tapi berhubung saat ini Tetsuya adalah pihak yang membutuhkan, maka setelah dipermainkan seperti itupun, ia tidak menyerah untuk tetap bertanya. "Aku sedang mencari kelas Mrs. Alexandra, mungkin kau bisa memberitahu? Karena untuk informasimu saja, aku sudah terlambat dua puluh menit."

Si kepala merah yang awalnya hanya melirik, kini menghadapkan badannya tepat di depan Tetsuya. "Aku turut prihatin atas keterlambatanmu. Dan kelas yang kau cari ada di ujung sana." Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke belakang, dimana terdapat lorong dan sebuah kelas di ujungnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu terimakasih." Tetsuya yang telah paham sepenuhnya dengan petunjuk –tentu saja karena hanya orang dungu yang tidak mengerti dengan petunjuk sederhana itu- lantas bergegas untuk pergi.

-Inginnya begitu, namun si merah nyatanya kembali bersuara.

"Namamu?"

 _Fuck_. Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya dengan bola mata yang berotasi secara otomatis. Tolonglah, dia ini sedang terburu-buru. Kenapa juga si kepala merah repot-repot menanyakan namanya?

Ia berbalik dan berkata dengan nada memohon. "Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Makanya cepat katakan namamu."

Tetsuya tersinggung. Dia tidak biasa dipaksa, apalagi oleh orang asing. "Tidak mau. Lagipula sebelum bertanya seharusnya kau yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Alis Tetsuya terangkat sebelah. Pemuda yang ada di depannya ini cukup aneh kalau tidak ingin dibilang _sangat_ aneh. Kenapa dia ngotot sekali untuk mengajak berkenalan?

"Baiklah. Akan kuingat nama itu baik-baik."

"Baguslah. Siapa tahu kita jodoh."

Kini, alis Tetsuya terangkat dua-duanya.

Tolong sekali. Tetsuya tahu bahwa dirinya cukup manis untuk seukuran laki-laki, dia mengakuinya dengan sangat berat. Tapi, _please_ , dia masih punya belalai diantara selangkangannya dan demi Tuhan, dia belum ada rencana untuk berubah haluan. Maksudnya, dia masih suka wanita. Begitu.

Jadi ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang _menyerangnya_ secara terang-terangan, Tetsuya tidak bisa bereaksi lain selain balik kanan dan bergidik ngeri. Demi Dewa Jasin, ini baru hari pertamanya di tempat kuliah. Kenapa semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang ia rencanakan?

Tetsuya akhirnya mulai mencoba melupakan peristiwa barusan. Lagipula, si merah tidak lagi memanggilnya. Baguslah kalau begitu, ia juga tidak berniat berbalik dan memberitahu namanya, kok. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia sudah tahu ruangan mana yang harus ia masuki. Mungkin sedikitnya, Tetsuya juga harus berterimakasih pada si pemuda merah. Siapa namanya tadi, Akashi?

"Yosh. Baiklah, kita mulai."

Pintu diketuk pelan. Setelahnya, Tetsuya membuka sendiri papan pemisah ruangan itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. "Permisi. Apa saya boleh masuk?"

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang dipotong pendek, menatapi Tetsuya lamat-lamat. Sepertinya dia Mrs. Alex, pikir Tetsuya. "Mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya mengangguk sopan.

"Masuk dan duduklah."

Tetsuya bernapas lega. Habis sudah segala kegelisahannya. Dengan langkah kikuk, namun juga bahagia karena telah berhenti mencari, ia pun memilih salah satu tempat duduk. Di barisan kedua, dekat jendela. Tetsuya sempat mencuri pandang ke sekeliling kelas, siapa tahu ada seseorang yang dia kenal. Karena kalau tidak salah, Kise Ryouta, temannya saat SMP dulu, juga mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya. Tapi yang ia cari ternyata tidak ada. Ya tak apalah, lagipula bagus juga untuknya. Selama ini, Kise ia nilai terlalu cerewet.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, nak. Di sana saja." Dosen memberinya kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Karena barangkali, hanya dia yang belum melakukannya disini. Oh benar juga, ini 'kan hari pertama.

Tetsuya berdiri dan menarik napas.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Delapan belas tahun. Lulusan dari SMA Seirin, _fresh_ _graduate_. Salam kenal."

Semua orang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tetsuya sudah terbiasa. Apalagi ketika mendengar bisik-bisik, "Hey lihat, rambutnya biru." Dia sungguh tidak mau ambil pusing, rambutnya memang sudah begini sejak lahir. Meski tidak sedikit juga yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya ingin terlihat seperti tokoh utama anime olahraga, yang mana itu membuatnya jengkel.

Sesi perkenalan tidak sampai disitu saja karena sang dosen memberi kesempatan mahasiswa lain untuk bertanya kepada Tetsuya. Entah itu soal hobi, atau apapun. Namun kelas menjadi hening cukup lama, dan itu menandakan bahwa mereka tidak punya pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku saja yang bertanya." Dosen itu memutuskan ambil bagian. "Kuroko-kun, apa motivasimu untuk masuk jurusan ekonomi ini?"

"Ah itu, aku memilih jurusan ekonomi karena-"

Tunggu.

Ada yang salah.

"-Eh, ekonomi?"

Tetsuya justru kembali bertanya.

"Ya, ekonomi. Ada masalah?"

Tentu saja. Masalah besar malah. "Tapi aku di jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi. Tunggu- bukankah ini kelas Bahasa Inggris Mrs. Alexandra?"

Bukannya disambut jawaban Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya justru ditertawakan seisi kelas.

Dosen yang mengajar terlihat mengurut pangkal hidung. "Nak, sepertinya kau salah masuk kelas. Aku bukan Mrs. Alex, aku Aida Riko. Dan aku mengajar untuk mata kuliah pengantar Ekonomi."

 _Shit._

Tetsuya ingin pura-pura mati saja. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu dengan lupa bertanya di awal-awal? Kalau saja sebelum masuk dia bertanya terlebih dahulu, tentu rasa malunya bisa sedikit berkurang. Oh sial, habislah sudah. Dengan ini akan tercatat sebagai mahasiswa nyasar dan akan diperolok sepanjang masa perkuliahan.

Dengan malu, ia pun menutup pintu dari luar.

"Sial. Aku dikerjai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Tetsuya telah duduk tenang dalam sebuah ruangan dimana seharusnya ia berada.

Tapi tidak bisa disebut duduk tenang juga karena matanya tidak berhenti menatap ke arah kiri. Ya disana, di barisan yang sama dengannya, Akashi Seijuurou tengah memandanginya dengan penuh seringai. Benar-benar seringai yang memuakkan dan Tetsuya tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa manusia- tidak, kenapa bisa setan itu berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini mentah-mentah, karena apa? Akashi sialan itu sudah barang tentu mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama. Lantas kenapa dia harus menunjuk arah yang salah kepada Tetsuya? Si rambut biru yakin seyakin yakinnya bahwa ia tidak pernah punya masalah dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Baru hari pertama sudah dapat musuh. Huh.

Kali ke sekian Tetsuya meliriknya, pemuda itu tengah asyik berbisik-bisik dengan teman di sampingnya lalu kemudian tertawa bersama. Tetsuya pada dasarnya bukan orang yang suka berpikiran buruk, tapi tawa itu seakan-akan tengah mengejeknya. Begini-begini, dia masih punya harga diri dan tidak ingin menjadi bahan lelucon oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal sampai setengah hari.

Jadi Tetsuya mengutuknya diam-diam. Semoga tidak ada satupun perempuan yang mau dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Amin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kedua.

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menikmati beberapa menit berharganya dengan menyantap sebuah kare di kantin sebelah barat –dengan amat sangat khidmat- sebelum sebuah suara mengerikan datang menyapanya.

"Hey, sedang apa?"

Benar-benar mengerikan karena Tetsuya tahu suara itu milik siapa.

Tetsuya diam-diam mendengus saat kursi di hadapannya sudah terisi oleh Akashi Seijuurou –iya, Akashi yang itu. Wajah menyebalkannya kini terlihat semakin menyebalkan meski yang ia seruput adalah susu kotak rasa stroberi yang mana sangat tidak sinkron degan perangainya. Kecuali dengan warna rambutnya sendiri, mungkin itu sedikit relevan. Tapi masa bodoh dengan apa yang ia minum, yang jelas Tetsuya mau pergi dulu. Kemana saja yang penting melarikan diri.

"Mau kemana? Duduk."

 _Maaf?_

Tetsuya yang berada dalam posisi setengah berdiri, mendelik pada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara. "Kau memerintahku?"

Akashi yang paham bahwa si biru tak begitu suka dengan nada bicaranya, maka mengubah kalimatnya saat itu juga. "Duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Katanya serius.

Tetsuya sebenarnya masih ragu. Bisa saja ia dikerjai seperti kemarin karena sepertinya, si keparat Akashi ini tipe manusia yang tidak bisa ditebak apa maunya. Tapi apa boleh buat, setelah menimbang baik buruk, Tetsuya kembali duduk dan mempersilakan Akashi untuk memulai pembicaraan seolah mereka telah kenal betul satu sama lain.

"Apa?" tanya si rambut biru dengan jutek.

"Rambutmu itu…" Akashi memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Mata berbeda warna yang sebelumnya memerhatikan wajah Tetsuya, kini beralih melirik pucuk kepala. "Sengaja dicat biru, atau memang sudah biru dari awal?"

Tetsuya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa? Aku cuma bertanya?" Akashi merasa tak enak dengan tatapan itu. "Kalau tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ini asli." Alih-alih melihat pada Akashi, Tetsuya justru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Memerhatikan para mahasiswa yang tengah hilir mudik di sekitar kantin. "Sejak awal, warnanya sudah begini."

"Indah."

"Maaf?" saat Tetsuya bertanya karena mungkin dirinya salah dengar, ia mendapati Akashi Seijuurou tengah menopang pipi dengan sorot mata teduh yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Rambutmu indah sekali. Aku suka."

E-eh?

Spontan, Tetsuya membuang wajahnya ke samping. Matanya berlari ke segala arah, mana saja yang penting tidak bertubrukan dengan iris dwiwarna milik Akashi sialan itu. Apa sih? Kenapa anak itu bicara tiba-tiba? Kalau begini, Tetsuya tidak ada persiapan saat pipinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bersemu kemerahan. Bukannya dia merasa tersanjung dengan pujian Akashi, hanya saja dia tsunder- maksudnya, dia belum siap saja!

Tetsuya sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Pokoknya dia tidak boleh terlihat seperti memakan pujian itu mentah-mentah. Tidak boleh!

"Baru dipuji sedikit sudah tersipu begitu." Di depannya, Akashi mengeluarkan kekehan jahil. Seakan-akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan adalah sesuatu yang biasa saja.

Tetsuya bersama kewarasannya telah kembali. Dan kini ia berani menatap Akashi dengan sinis. "Aku tidak tersipu."

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang pipinya nyaris gosong."

"Aku duluan."

Benar-benar Akashi ini. Tetsuya seharusnya tahu bahwa sejak awal mereka tidak cocok. Tidak cocok sebagai teman maksudnya.

"Kita barengan saja." Akashi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri, tiba-tiba memutuskan. Ia membuang susu kotak yang isinya telah diseruput habis, dan berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Tetsuya.

Daripada berdebat, Tetsuya memilih untuk diam. Toh, ia dan Akashi jaraknya juga tak terlalu dekat, sehingga mereka tidak akan dicurigai saling kenal. Sungguh, Tetsuya belum pernah merasa se-risih ini bertemu dengan teman baru ( _Dia bukan temanku!_ ).

"Kuroko."

Tetsuya yang mendengar namanya disebut, balik badan hanya untuk mendapati Akashi yang berjalan di belakangnya sembari memasukkan tangan di saku celana. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum –oke, ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya, barangkali.

"Sekarang apa?" Tetsuya masih sewot.

Perlu ditekankan beberapa kali, sejujurnya Tetsuya bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Maksudnya, dia pemuda yang meskipun tertutup untuk beberapa alasan, tapi juga cukup ramah kepada siapapun. Tetsuya tidak terbiasa mengumpat. Namun entah kenapa, kepada Akashi Seijuurou, semua pengecualian seakan berlaku. Sejak ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, yang mana itu baru sehari yang lalu, Tetsuya tidak ingat sudah berapa kata umpatan yang ia lontarkan dalam hati.

Begitu.

Sekarang, mari kembali kepada dua pemuda berambut merah biru yang sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan. Tunggu, mereka berdua sudah berhenti sekitar beberapa detik yang lalu setelah Akashi memanggil nama depan sang lawan bicara.

"Tidak ada. Senang saja memanggil namamu."

Tetsuya menahan tangannya untuk tidak menempeleng pemuda itu sekarang juga. Setidaknya tidak disini, di tempat umum. "Aku sangat berterimakasih." Ujarnya sarkas.

Dan kembali berbalik tanpa melihat ke depan.

 _Bruk!_

" _I-ittai_ …" Tetsuya menggosok-gosok keningnya yang terbentur sesuatu. Tidak, itu tidak terlalu keras untuk disebut tembok. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tubuh manusia. Tapi siapa orang gila yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya ini?

"Woah… Kurokocchi!"

Suara itu, oh tidak tidak…

"Kise-kun? Kenapa ada disini?"

Begini. Tetsuya memang tidak senang saat diganggu oleh Akashi. Tapi, bukan berarti dia mau juga dipertemukan dengan Kise Ryouta. Tolonglah…tidak adakah orang normal lain yang ingin menjadi temannya di kampus ini?

"Kurokocchi tidak membaca pesanku? Aku 'kan memberitahumu kalau kita akan satu kampus, oh- satu jurusan malah."

"Maaf Kise-kun, kukira itu pesan dari orang lain."

"Kejam sekali. Nomorku tidak disimpan." Tangis buaya Kise dimulai.

Tetsuya sebenarnya hanya kalau soal tidak menyimpan nomor telepon Kise, itu betulan. Karena, tanpa mengecek nomorpun, ia pasti sudah tahu, semua orang sudah tau kalau yang mengirim pesan adalah Kise Ryouta. Kenapa? Karena siapa lagi orang sinting berambut pirang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _"Kurokocchi?"_

"Tapi aku kemarin tidak melihatmu." Tetsuya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian si pirang yang saat ini tengah berusaha memluknya. Ia memekik, _"Ini pelukan rindu!"_ meski beberapa kali Tetsuya berkelit saat tubuhnya tersentuh.

"Kemarin aku ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah bulanan."

Tetsuya tidak ingin buang-buang suara untuk sekedar ber-oh, seharusnya dia sudah tahu. Tapi, yang lebih penting daripada itu, saat ini ia harus segera menghindari si berisik karena jika tidak, maka harinya akan menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Kau kutinggal sebentar saja sudah peluk-peluk anak orang-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari belakang tubuh Kise. Tetsuya awalnya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalangi badan Kise yang tinggi, namun ketika seseorang itu menarik kerah baju Kise dari belakang, barulah orang ia nampak. "-Kise."

Rambut biru tua. Kulit kecoklatan. Melihat dari tingkah lakunya, ia seperti pawang Kise. Buktinya, ia memperlakukan Kise seperti peliharaan begitu. Tapi memang pantas sih…

"Aominecchi!" Kise berseru kaget. Atau mungkin pura-pura kaget. Tetsuya tidak peduli, dia kan memang raja drama.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu aku sebentar." Lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kise itu bersungut kesal, dan beralih memandangi Tetsuya dengan tatapan iba. "Maaf adik kecil, dia ini memang nakal."

 _Adik kecil? Siapa?_

Tetsuya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Seingatnya tidak ada anak kecil di sini.

"Pfft, yang dimaksud itu kau, Kuroko."

Sial. Tetsuya lupa kalau ia masih bersama Akashi di belakangnya. Dan terimakasih atas informasinya yang tidak penting itu, sekarang ia jadi bingung ingin marah pada siapa. Lelaki berkulit gelap yang ada di depannya, atau justru Akashi yang telah meledeknya secara terang-terangan.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, Aominecchi." Kise menjelaskan, namun tawa kecil tak luput dari sudut bibirnya. Tetsuya makin kesal. "Perkenalkan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Temanku saat di SMP, sekarang dia ada di prodi yang sama denganku."

Kise menunjuk Tetsuya yang masih kesal. Walaupun itu tidak terlalu kentara sebab wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Oh, maaf." Lelaki itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku Aomine Daiki, jurusan Teknik elektro."

Mereka lalu saling berjabat tangan. Tetsuya sebenarnya merasa sedikit enggan. Karena, untuk apa ia berkenalan dengan kenalan Kise?

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang dibelakangmu itu siapa?" Kise bukannya baru menyadari kehadiran Akashi. Ia hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Tetsuya tidak sedikitpun melirik ke belakang, "Dia hanya-"

"Akashi Seijuurou. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise Ryouta."

Akashi tiba-tiba sudah pasang badan serta menjabat tangan Kise dengan sigap (Tetsuya menolak peduli darimana Akashi tahu nama lengkap Kise bahkan dihari pertama mereka berkenalan –karena memang Kise itu selebriti, dan barangkali Akashi adalah penggemarnya). Lalu ia beralih pada orang lain yang berdiri di samping Kise. "Dan juga kau, Aomine Daiki."

Kuroko Tetsuya menghembuskan napas lelah. Lelah dengan semua kelakuan Akashi yang semena-mena dan seenak jidat sendiri. Tapi mau mengomelpun percuma, terakhir kali ia pelajari, Akashi seolah tutup telinga dengan segala komplain yang ia ajukan.

"Jaa, kalau begitu kami pamit duluan. Aku dan Kise masih ada urusan."

Kemudian Aomine kembali menarik tangan Kise –Oh, Tetsuya terkejut karena kali ini bukan kerah belakangnya yang ditarik. Dengan si pirang yang meronta minta dilepaskan karena ia masih ingin melepas rindu dengan Tetsuya. Orang yang dipermasalahkan sendiri hanya menatap kepergian dua pemuda itu dengan tenang. Masa bodoh. Bahkan ia bersyukur dan amat berterimakasih pada Aomine Daiki yang telah dengan senang hati menyingkirkan Kise dari hadapannya.

Setelah Kise dan Aomine berlalu, Tetsuya masih punya satu hama untuk disingkirkan.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi." Akashi berkata sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang. Tunggu, apa dia sedang tebar pesona?

Kuroko Tetsuya ingin muntah.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri." Tetsuya menanggapi dengan malas. Ia pun kembali berjalan pelan setelah sebelumnya berhenti karena ada acara perkenalan mendadak.

"Mereka pacaran, _kok_." Akashi turut berjalan. Kali ini mereka berdampingan dan menaiki tangga kecil menuju gedung fakultas.

"Hm. Seperti kau ini seorang cenayang saja. Walaupun wajahmu memang mirip seperti tokoh utama anime sebelah-"

"Tidak percaya padaku, Kuroko?"

"Aku percaya pada Tuhan. Bukan padamu, Akashi-kun."

Sejenak Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menutup bibirnya dengan kepalan tangan. Yang mana membuat Tetsuya kembali berkerut kening serta dengan terpaksa ikut berhenti berjalan karena –sekarang apa lagi?

"Apa?" tanya si biru galak.

"Tidak." Kali ini kepalan tangan Akashi menutupi kedua matanya yang Tetsuya yakini tengah terpejam. "Aku terkejut mendengar kau menyebut namaku untuk yang pertama kali."

Tetsuya menatapnya lama. Selagi Akashi sibuk dengan pemikirannya, ia lagi-lagi terserang virus _blushing_. Untuk beberapa alasan, Tetsuya merasa Akashi selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuatnya merasa seperti dirinya begitu istimewa. Dan bukan berarti Tetsuya tidak senang akan hal itu.

Seorang Akashi memang sulit dimengerti.

Tetsuya sendiri masih kurang paham sampai saat ini. Kenapa Akashi terkesan sengaja mendekatinya, dan menjahilinya dengan beberapa lelucon kecil. Itu mungkin adalah salah satu caranya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan orang lain, namun sayangnya cara itu membuat Tetsuya risih.

Si biru hanya pemuda yang menginginkan ketenangan. Ia bahkan lebih ingin kalau keberadaannya tidak terdeteksi sama sekali. Karena berurusan dengan orang lain merupakan sesuatu hal yang merepotkan baginya. Bukan berarti ia tak butuh teman. Hanya saja, Tetsuya lebih suka ditinggal sendirian dan cenderung tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Tetsuya berlalu. Meninggalkan Akashi yang kini kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mungkin aku harus pindah."

Malam itu, Tetsuya sedang berjalan di trotoar sepulang dari kampus. Sendirian. Akashi sebelumnya telah mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama sambil mengatakan alasan semacam, "Rumah kita searah." Padahal demi Tuhan, mereka memiliki jalan berlawanan untuk pulang.

Jalanan cukup sepi. Lagipula jika ramai sekalipun Tetsuya tidak peduli. Ia hanya menunduk sembari kakinya berjalan. Setelah ini ia hanya perlu menyebrang untuk mencapai stasiun terdekat.

Sekali lagi, untuk hari itu, Tetsuya menghela napas. Sudah jelas mengenai perkuliahan, itu adalah hal yang rumit. Ditambah dengan kemunculan setan merah yang semakin memperberat hidupnya. Tetsuya mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai dosa apa yang pernah dilakukannya semasa kecil sehingga harus mendapat cobaan seberat ini.

Dan ia pun terus berjalan tanpa sadar kiri-kanan. Bukan masalah tentang ia bisa saja menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain, hanya saja ia terlambat menyadari rambu lalu lintas dan justru menyeberang secara tak sadar.

Saat berjalan dengan menunduk, Tetsuya baru menyadari ada suara-suara yang masuk ke telinganya. Suara kendaraan yang melaju kencang, dan suara teriakan.

"Berbahaya!"

Sadar akan sebuah truk yang melaju kencang ke arahnya, Tetsuya hanya mampu membelalak. Ia berdo'a supaya truk itu berhenti tiba-tiba, atau waktu yang berhenti tiba-tiba, atau siapapun orang yang ada di sekitar sini rela untuk menolongnya. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berikir jernih sekarang dan hanya mampu memejamkan mata.

"Awas!"

 _Brukkkk!_

Tidak, itu bukan suara tabrakan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tetsuya refleks membuka mata dan mendapati tubuhnya telah berpindah ke tepi jalan dan…dan…dan… ia tengah menindih seseorang.

Tunggu, oke. Sesaat yang lalu ia memang merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang dan sempat berguling sebelum matanya terbuka. Dan sekarang ia yakin, seseorang telah menolongnya. Ya, seseorang telah menolongnya. Oh Tuhan, ini sungguh ajaib.

Tetsuya mengerjap. Mencoba melihat baik-baik malaikat yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Oke, jadi orang ini punya rambut yang merah, alis bercabang, kulit sedikit gelap, dan-

"Bisa kau bangun sekarang? Tubuhmu berat, ngomong-ngomong."

-dan sedikit kurang ajar.

Sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya merasa bingung apakah harus berterimakasih –atau mungkin mengumpat?

 **TBC**


End file.
